


DARK'S BOOK OF QUESTIONABLE CHEMICALS

by Strange_Dark



Category: Lencest - Fandom, Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Acetaldehyde, Acetamide, Alcohol, Alumina, Chemicals, M/M, Moths, N-Acetylanthranilic Acid, Paradichlorobenzene, Perfume, beetroot - Freeform, dental cement, dyes, fumigants, moth balls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Dark/pseuds/Strange_Dark
Summary: Dark's notes about chemicals on the United States watch list of chemicalsyes these are actually informational I swearand then there's just Lencest bs at the end of each onedon't know what I'm talking about?then read this





	1. Paradichlorobenzene [C6H4Cl2]

**Name:** Paradichlorobenzene

**Alternate Names:**

👌1,4-Dichlorobenzene

👌p-DCB

👌P-Dichlorobenzene

👌Paracide

👌Para-dichlorobenzene

👌Dichlorocide

👌PDCB

👌PDB

👌Paramoth

👌Dichlorobenzene

👌Paranuggets

👌Santochlor

👌Paradow

👌Evola

👌Persia-perazol

👌p-Dichlorobenzol

👌p-Chlorophenyl chloride

👌Globol

👌183 total synonymous names 

**Chemical Formula:** C6H4Cl2

 **Physical Description:** Colorless or white crystalline solid with strong odor

 **Solubility:** 0.008%

👌insoluble in water

👌soluble in the following

👌ethanol

👌ether

👌benzene

👌chloroform

👌carbon disulfide

👌acetone

👌alcohol

 **Boiling Point:** 174°C; 345°F

 **Melting Point:** 53°C; 128°F

 **Flash Point:** 66°C; 150°F

 **Molecular Weight:** 147.0 g/mol

 **CAS:** 106-46-7

 **Density:** 1.458

**Uses:**

👌moth balls as it's lethal to insects

👌urinal cakes

👌room deodorizers

👌fumigants in general

 **Dark's Notes:** Don't eat it. The only reason I can is because of my song. And also the fact that I'm a Len module. Hougetsu is sad because we never get moths here. That may or may not be thanks to the alarming stash of moth balls I have to casually eat. Poor Hougetsu. But not really because my daily paradichlorobenzene intake is more important.


	2. Acetaldehyde [C2H4O]

**Name:** Acetaldehyde

**Alternate Names:**

⏩ethanal

⏩acetic aldehyde

⏩ethyl aldehyde

⏩Acetaldehyd

⏩Acetylaldehyde

⏩aldehyde

⏩Acetic ethanol

⏩Aldeide acetica

⏩Octowy aldehyd

⏩Aldehyde acetique

⏩acetaldehydes

⏩Azetaldahyd

⏩ethaldehyde

⏩365 total synonymous names

 **Chemical Formula:** C2H4O or CH3CHO

 **Physical Description:** colorless, flammable liquid

 **Solubility:** soluble in the following

⏩water

⏩acetone

⏩benzene

⏩ethyl alcohol

⏩ethyl ether

⏩gasoline

⏩paraldehyde

⏩toluene

⏩xylenes

⏩turpentine

⏩acedic acid

 **Boiling Point:** 20.8°C; 69°F

 **Melting Point:** -123°C; -190°F

 **Flash Point:** -40°C; -40°F

 **Molecular Weight:** 44.053 g/mol

 **CAS:** 75-07-0

 **Density:** 6.5

**Uses:**

⏩in manufacturing acetic acid, perfumes, flavors, dyes, and drugs

⏩an intermediate in the metabolism of alcohol

 **Dark's Notes:** Linked with most of the bad effects of alcohol. Should probably warn Hougetsu and Senbu.


	3. Acetamide [C2H5NO]

**Name:** Acetamide

**Alternate Names:**

🍃Ethanamide

🍃Acetic acid amide

🍃Methanecarboxamide

🍃Acetimidic acid

🍃Amide C2

🍃Ethanimidic acid

🍃acetamid

🍃Amid kyseliny octove

🍃164 total synonymous names

 **Chemical Formula:** C2H5NO or CH3CONH2

 **Physical Description:** colorless crystals

**Solubility:**

🍃chloroform

🍃glycerol

🍃hot benzene

 **Boiling Point:** 222°C; 430°F

 **Melting Point:** 81°C; 180°F

 **Flash Point:** N/A

 **Molecular Weight:** 59.068 g/mol

 **CAS:** 60-35-5

 **Density:** 1.159

**Uses:**

🍃solvent

🍃plasticizer

 **Dark's Notes:** Found in beetroots. I like beetroots. They taste good. Senbu likes them too, but that's because they remind him of blood.


	4. N-Acetylanthranilic Acid [C9H9NO3]

**Name:** N-Acetylanthranilic Acid

**Alternate Names:**

📌2-Acetamidobenzoic Acid

📌2-(Acetylamino)benzoic Acid

📌2-Carboxyacetanilide

📌Acetylanthranilic Acid

📌o-Acetoaminobenzoic acid

📌o-Acetamidobenzoic acid

📌66 total synonymous names

 **Chemical Formula:** C9H9NO3

 **Physical Description:** N/A

 **Solubility:** N/A

 **Boiling Point:** 388.37°C

 **Melting Point:** 156.75°C

 **Flash Point:** N/A

 **Molecular Weight:** 179.175 g/mol

 **CAS:** 89-59-1

 **Density:** N/A

 **Uses:** N/A

 **Dark's Notes:** Why is there such little information on this chemical I am quite peeved.


	5. Alumina [Al2O3]

**Name:** Alumina

**Alternate Names:**

♦Corundum

♦Electrocorundum

♦Emery

♦Korund

♦alpha-Corundum

♦Abramant F 36

♦Abramax F 46

♦Abramax F 54

♦Dural F 30

♦KO 7

♦EKF 100

♦KER 710

♦KU 10

♦NK 63

♦oxo(oxoalumanyloxy)alumane

♦FN 237

♦137 total synonymous names

 **Chemical Formula:** Al2O3

 **Physical Description:** odorless white crystalline powder

 **Solubility:** N/A but not soluble in water

 **Boiling Point:** 3000°C

 **Melting Point:** 2054°C

 **Flash Point:** N/A

 **Molecular Weight:** 101.96 g/mol

 **CAS:** 1302-74-5

 **Density:** 3.97 g/cm³

**Uses:**

♦adsorbent

♦desiccating agent

♦catalyst

♦in the making of dental cements

♦polishing

♦grinding

 **Dark's Notes:** Huh, maybe we can use this somehow for cleaning up the Len Mansion after doing NSFW activities.


End file.
